Never Been In Love
by tvdloveralwaysand4ever
Summary: Nina and Ian admit that they have feelings for each other. Will they have their happy ending? Or will they're love for each other die?


**Chapter 1 - The Start Of Something New**

"Ian," Nina called walking to his dressing room and knocking on the door. "What?" Ian answered opening the door. "Its time for us to shoot, Steven's already on set." Nina replied. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Ian said while Nina walked onto set.

"Okay you two, this is your make out scene." Julie said walking up to the two of them. "We know," Ian and Nina replied looking at Julie.

"Ready?" the director asked. "Yeah," they answered. "Okay, and action." the director said out loud.

 _Damon grabbed a bottle of bourbon, and put on his shirt leaving the front unbuttoned. Then he grabbed a plastic cup and poured the bourbon in it, sitting down, kicking his feet up on to the table, while Elena woke up and stared at him while laying on the bed. She, then saw Damon look back at her and she pretended to go back to sleep, knowing that he was still looking at her, she opened her eyes again, and he walked over to her laying next to her on the bed putting his left hand under head turning to look at her._

 _"You never told me, about what you did for Rose," Elena told Damon. "It had nothing to do with you." Damon replied turning his head so that he faced the ceiling. "Why don't you let people see the good in you?" Elena asked. "Because, when people see good, they expect good, and I don't want to live up to anyone's expectation." he said turning his head so that he faced her again._

 _Elena sighed, turning her body and head so that it faced the ceiling and putting her hand down on the bed in between them where his hand was. Suddenly, Damon started caressing her hand and holding it as she got off the bed, put her coat on and headed outside. Elena walked and leaned by an ice machine, while Damon followed her. "Don't," Elena said knowing that Damon had followed her outside. "Why not? Elena," he asked while Elena turned around, ran to him, put her hands around his neck kissing him passionately, then he put his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. After kissing for a bit, Damon pinned her against a wall, and they kissed passionately, then they looked at each other for a brief second and kissed again._

 _"E...lena," Jeremy said seeing Damon and Elena kissing. "Oh my god, Jeremy, I..." Elena replied pulling away from Damon. "Rose found Mary, she lives in Kansas." Jeremy said to them. Damon turned his head slightly and turned his eyes on Elena, "Okay then, lets go." he said walking away from Elena and pass Jeremy._

"Okay, and cut." the director called out. "That was perfect you three." Julie said walking up to them. "Now you three go get some rest, we'll see you tomorrow." Kevin said walking up to them as well.

"Ian?" Nina asked knocking on his dressing room door. "Yeah, who is it? Come in." Ian said. "Its me." Nina replied walking into his dressing room. "What is it?" Ian asked taking off the shirt he wore on set and put on a black T-shirt. "I just wanted to talk to you." Nina answered sitting down on the couch in his dreesing room. "About what?" Ian asked sitting down next to her. "Well, the scene that we just filmed." Nina said. "And?" Ian replied. "The kiss...the make-out scene," Nina told him. "Nina... don't worry about it, we're proffessionals." Ian said. "Yeah, you're right, I don't even know why I brought it up, anyways I'm gonna go," Nina replied standing up from the couch and walked out of his dressing room.

'Why did I even think about that make out scene?''Do I have feelings for him?' she thought while she walked out his dressing room heading to hers. "Wait, Nina..." Ian called walking out his dressing room. When he walked out she wasn't they're anymore and had disappeared. Ian walked back into his dressing room, laid down on the couch, and sighed.

 **30 minutes later...**

Ian was asleep on the couch, and Nina walked out of her dressing room walking past his, suddenly she stopped, and leaned against the doorway of his dressing room, watching him sleep. 'Aww.. he's so cute when he's asleep' she thought, then she walked away, and shut the door quietly trying not to wake him up. She kept walking, and walked past the set.

"Bye, Nina," Julie said as Nina walked pass her. "Bye, Julie." Nina replied turning her head and waving goodbye to Julie. She walked off the set and headed to her car.

Nina was now driving in her car heading to Candice's house. Suddenly her phone rang. It was Candice, she answered it and held it up to her ear.

"Where are you?" Candice asked over the phone. "I'm stuck in stupid traffic." Nina answered. "Are you coming from the set?" Candice said. "Yeah, I actually just left." Nina replied. "Oh... Okay," Candice said. "I'll call you again later."

 **Back at the set...**

Ian woke up and he looked at the clock on his wall. "Crap!" he shouted. "Its already 6:30." He rushed through the set yelling, "Bye Julie! Bye Kevin!" "Bye Ian!" Julie and Kevin yelled back as he ran out of the set to his car.

 **Back to Nina...**

Nina was driving and she was almost at Candice's house when her car started going slower, so she pulled over, and got out her car when noticed a flat tire. "Oh... Crap!" she shouted. She called Candice, but she didn't pick, so she left Candice a voice mail saying that she got a flat tire so she was going to be a little late.

 **Back to Ian...**

Ian kept on driving, when he noticed Nina's car, so he pulled over, and got out of his car. Then, he went over to Nina's car and knocked on the window.

Nina saw Ian through the glass, and she got out of the car.

"Ian! Thank god you found me here, Candice wasn't answering her phone." she said" "Nina, what's the problem, why are you on the side of the road?Ian asked. "Well... my car got a flat tire.." Nina answered while Ian looked at her tire. "Why didn't you call me?" Ian asked her. "I was about to," Nina replied. "But, after I called Candice, my phone died." "Oh..Okay." Ian said. "Do you have a spare tire?" "No..." Nina answered looking down at the ground. "Hey," Ian replied as he lifted up her chin. "Its okay, I have one in my car, let me go get it." "Thanks, Ian," she said looking into his ocean blue eyes. "But, wait, I don't know how to change a tire." "Don't worry, I'll do it for you." Ian said walking to his car and getting the spare tire.

 **10 minutes later...**

"All done!" Ian said standing up. "Ian, you're the best!" Nina shouted hugging him tightly, and kissing his cheek. "I know," Ian joked. "Well, I have to go. Are going to be okay?" "Yeah," Nina answered getting into her car and rolling the window down. "You really are the best, I'd probably be stuck out here if it wasn't for you." "Its no problem, Nina." Ian replied. "Thanks again!" she said waving goodbye from her car. "Okay, bye, Nina!" Ian yelled waving back at her, driving away as he went to his car.

Nina was now at Candice's and she knocked on the door. Candice opened the door and hugged Nina. "Oh my god, I'm so glad you made it, I heard you're voice mail," Candice said. "I'm so sorry, I didn't answer your call." "It's fine, someone helped me." Nina replied. "Who?" Candice asked curious. "Ian," Nina answered. "He found me." "Oh.." Candice said. "Yeah, he changed the tire for me.." Nina replied blushing. "Aw... Ian's so sweet," Candice said. "Is that why you're blushing?" "What?" Nina asked embarrassed. "I'm not blushing.." "Yes, you are," Candice replied almost shouting. "Do you like him?" "Well, I don't know.." Nina said blushing again. "We filmed that Delena make out scene today... and then when I was leaving the set, I walked past his dressing room, and I saw him asleep, he looked so cute, Candice!" "So you do like him." Candice said. "Yeah... I don't know...Maybe..." Nina replied. "So you think you like him?" Candice asked. "Well.. maybe.. but I'm not sure." Nina explained. "But he was really sweet to change my tire for me.."

 **20 minutes later...**

"Well, I can do all this boy talk with you, but its getting really late, we better go to sleep, we have to be at the set early tomorrow morning." Candice explained. "Yeah, you're right," Nina replied. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

"No, of course not." Candice said leading Nina into the guest room. "You can stay here tonight."

"Thanks, Candice." Nina replied smiling at her.

"Nina?" Candice asked open the door slowly and walking in. "Are you awake?"

"Mhmm." Nina answered half asleep.

"Nina, we have to be at the set in less than an hour," Candice said. "Wake up.."

"Yeah.. mhmm..." Nina replied still half asleep waking up.

"Come on..." Candice said shaking Nina, as she woke up.

"Okay.." Nina said getting up looking at the clock. "Crap! We're gonna be late!"

"Yeah.. Lets go." Candice replied pulling Nina out bed and running out of the guest room with Nina following her. "You can change your clothes when we get to the set."

"Okay," Nina said. "Candice, slow down."

"Okay, sorry." Candice said laughing.

Then, the girls walked out of the door, and Candice locked it while Nina got into her car sitting on to the driver's seat, while Candice sat in the passenger's seat.

While Nina was driving, Candice asked, "Are you going to tell Ian?"

"Tell him what?" Nina asked her.

"You know.." Candice answered. "That you like him..."

"Maybe.." Nina explained. "But how am I suppose to tell him?"

"Well, I can always tell him for you." Candice said.

"No, Candice. I don't want him finding out from someone else, we're not in second grade."

"Okay.. but will you tell him?"

"Fine. I'll tell him." Nina answered when she saw a huge smile on Candice's face.

Nina and Candice have now arrived on set, and Nina headed straight to her dressing room.

 **5 minutes later...**

Nina came out of her dressing room, wearing what she needed to wear for the next scene, and headed to the set.

"Nina, where's Ian?" Julie asked.

"I don't know, his dressing room door was closed." Nina answered.

"Can you go check on him?" Julie asked. "We need to start filming the final scenes for the Season 3 finale."

"Yeah.. I'll go check on him," Nina replied.

"Thanks!" Julie yelled when Nina ran down the hallway where the dressing rooms were.

"Ian?" Nina asked knocking on his dressing room door. "Yeah? What's up?" Ian said opening his door. "Julie needs you on set, she said we need to start filming the final scenes for the Season 3 finale." Nina replied. "Umm.. Okay." Ian said walking out of his dressing room and after Nina.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Kevin and Julie asked to the whole cast. "Yup." the cast said.

"Ready? And action!" the director shouted.

 _Matt was driving the car and Elena was asleep on the passenger seat next to him._

 _"What's going on?" Elena asked waking up. "It's the only way I was going to get you into this truck." Matt answered. "The tea.." Elena said realizing what Matt had done. "You drugged me?!" "I'm sorry, Elena." Matt replied. "But you're right, ok? You don't have any parents to tell you what's right or wrong. You've got me and Jeremy and a bunch of vampires fighting a war you shouldn't be in the middle of." "What the hell is going on, Matt?" Elena asked. "I'm getting you out of town, Elena." Matt explained. "It's the only way to keep you safe."_

"Okay, and cut!" the director shouted.

"Great job, Zach and Nina!" Julie said. "Thanks!" Zach and Nina both replied.

"Okay, next scene." Kevin said.

"And.. Action!" the director shouted.

 **30 minutes later...**

"Okay, Ian. Nina. Its time for your scene," Julie said walking up to them. "Which one?" Nina asked. "The heartbreaking phone call." Julie answered. "Oh.. Okay." Nina and Ian replied.

"Ready, you two?" Kevin asked. "Yeah. "Nina and Ian answered.

"Okay, and action!" the director shouted.

 _While Matt was driving, he was talking to Jeremy on the phone. "Got it, Jer." he said._

 _"We have to go back." Elena replied. "Listen to me, Matt. If Klaus is the one that turned their bloodline, then they're all going to die. We have to go back, Matt!"_

 _"Elena.." Matt said. "What?" she asked raising her voice._

 _"Damon's not with them." Matt answered. "What?" Elena asked with a sad tone in her voice. "He's a hundred miles out of town." Matt explained. "I can keep driving to him, or turn around and go back to Stefan. It's your choice."_

 _Damon was sitting down, when suddenly his phone rang. It was Elena, so he answered it._

 _"Let me guess.." Damon said. "Calling to see if the Grim Reaper's paid a visit?"_

 _"How are you feeling? Are there any symptoms?" Elena asked. "Not yet, but I'm sure we'll have a laugh when we find out that Klaus is a big, fat liar." Damon answered standing up. "Yeah, I'm... I'm sure we will." Elena replied._

 _"Hey, where are you?" Damon asked setting his hand down on a metal bar. "Matt's taking me home." Elena answered looking at Matt. "To Stefan." Damon said disappointed. "Not just to Stefan... Damon. To Tyler. To Caroline." Elena replied. "No, Elena, I get it." Damon said. "So.. Since I'm possibly a dead man, can I ask you a question?" "Yeah, of course." Elena replied._

 _"If it was just down to him and me, and you had to make a choice who got the goodbye, who would it be?" Damon asked._

 _"I love him, Damon." Elena answered, her eyes watering. "He came into my life at a time when I needed someone, and I fell for him instantly. No matter what I feel for you, I never unfell for him.."_

 _"Yeah, I get it." Damon said. "It's Stefan.. It's always gonna be.. Stefan."_

 _"Well, I can't think about always, all i can think about is right now, and I care about you, Damon, which is why I have to let you go." Elena replied, a tear coming out her eye. "I mean.. Maybe if you and I had met first.."_

 _"Yeah, maybe.." Damon said looking down._

 _"You're gonna be fine," Elena replied. "Do you hear me? You're going to be okay, and I'm going to see you soon."_

 _"Real soon.." Damon said turning around. "Goodbye, Elena."_

"And... Cut!" the director shouted.

"Perfect phone call, you two." Julie said walking up to them as Nina wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thanks" Nina and Ian replied. "You two almost made me cry! And I knew what was going to happen!" Julie laughed.

"Nina, Ian, that was amazing!" Kevin exclaimed. "Thank you!" Nina and Ian said. "So.. Are you two ready to film the scene when Damon and Elena met?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, we're ready." Nina and Ian answered.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" the director asked. "Yup." they answered. "Okay, then action!" the director shouted.

 _Damon was laying down in the middle of the road, when he heard something._

 _"I know, Bonnie. You're right. You and my mom both are. I just can't bring myself to tell him.. At least not tonight.." Elena said sighing, walking forward. "I'll call you later."_

 _Suddenly Damon sped up in front of her. "Katherine.." he said looking at Elena. "Umm.. No.. I.. " she replied turning around and turning back to him. "I'm Elena."_

 _"Oh.. Uh.. You.. You just look.. Uh.." Damon said. "I'm sorry, you just.. really remind me of someone... I'm Damon. "Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." Elena replied. "You're one to talk.. You're out here all by yourself." Damon said, smirking. "It's Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here.." Elena replied, while Damon nodded slightly. "I got into a fight with my boyfriend."_

 _"About what? May I ask?" Damon asked._

 _"Life, future, he's got it all mapped out." Elena answered._

 _"You don't want it?" he asked._

 _"I don't know what I want." she answered._

 _"Well, that's not true." Damon said tilting his head. "You want what everybody wants."_

 _"What? Mysterious stranger who has all the answers." she asked smiling._

 _"Well, lets just say I've been around a long time." he answered. "I've learned a few things."_

 _"So, Damon, tell me, what is it that I want?" Elena asked._

 _"You want a love that consumes you, you want passion, and adventure, and even a little danger." Damon answered smiling at her._

 _"So.. what do you want?" Elena asked. "Uh.." Damon said when they heard a beep of a car. "That's my parents." Elena replied turning around and back to him._

 _"I want you to get everything that you're looking for... But right now I want you to forget this ever happened.. Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet. Goodnight, Elena." he said before he left and sped off._

"Amazing scene, you two!" Julie and Kevin yelled smiling. "Now, you two can go home and rest, we're done for today." Kevin said. "Okay." Nina and Ian replied.

So, Ian and Nina walked through the hallway and went into their dressing rooms.

 **15 minutes later...**

"Ian?" Nina asked knocking on his dressing room. "Yeah? What is it?" Ian asked. "Come in."

"Its me," Nina opened the door and walked in. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Ian asked.

"I.. Um.." Nina answered. "You're going to think this is silly, but.."

"What is it, Nina?" Ian asked. "You can tell me."

"Umm... Ian.. I.." Nina said.

"Yeah?" Ian asked.

"I..." Nina started. "I have feelings for you!"

Nina looked at Ian. Ian's eyes were wide open from the shock. "I.. don't know what to say.." Ian said.

"Yeah, I figured, I just thought you should know." Nina replied heading towards the door.

"Wait.. Nina.." Ian said when he grabbed her arm, pulled her closer to him, and kissed her passionately. "I don't think, it's silly at all." Ian whispered and Nina giggled. "Because, I have feelings for you too." Suddenly, Nina's eyes were wide open, and there was a big smile on her face. She kissed him again and said, "We better get out of here, before someone sees us." "Yeah, you're right." Ian replied smiling back at her. "Lets go."

Nina and Ian walked through the hallway side-by-side holding hands, hiding their hands, and walked through the set and out the door.


End file.
